marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Troopers
Storm Troopers= Storm Troopers are the epitome of the European infantry; elite, professional units working in small well-drilled fire-teams. Despite the European focus on their mechanized forces, their infantry are not exactly incapable. A Storm Trooper unit tends to operate as a trio; they are primarily armed with light machine guns, specifically an adapted version of the German MG42 that is no longer requires mounting. This modification is accomplished by reducing the length of the barrel, which results in the loss of one cooling vent. The weight of such weaponry is still considerable, and combined with the weight of its ammunition and their body armor does restrict mobility. The rise of biological warfare has necessitated an adaption to the regular headgear, the original Storm Trooper half-helm has since been combined with a Kevlar gas mask, the full facial nature of their current helmets means their sight capabilities have been sacrificed for survivability. All candidates of the Storm Trooper corps must pass a strength and stamina exam to ensure that they are fit enough to carry and operate their equipment in the field, once in the service there are also regular tests on each Trooper's maintenance of his weapon. The Storm Troopers have become regular part of the European army, with facilities and scouts all across Europe and its theaters of war. The core was founded after an incident early in the conflict with the Soviets, when an entire regiment's weapon shipment was replaced with MG42's, this was a stage in the war where Europe did not have their current mechanized capabilities and they were reliant on entrenched infantry fending off the advancing Soviet tide, operating light machine guns was a rare specialization. The incident forced the regiment to use its unrequested shipment of LMG's, however they operated so successfully with their new-found equipment that it became regularly used. The regiment's effectiveness was then mimicked across the alliance with the headquarters of the Storm Trooper corps being erected in Berlin, near the arms factory of the newly adopted armament. |-| Skins and Variations= |-| Strategy and Tactics= Logistics Storm Troopers cost 1200 Gold off-field and 4 Manpower in battle. They are available from the start of the game, and serve as the early-game's anti-personnel infantry. There is no real limit to how many you can own, so have an amount that fits your playstyle. Primary Attack-LMG Burst The Storm Trooper's LMG burst deals a large amount of anti-personnel damage at medium range, which will in most cases remove around 60% of the target's health. When deployed (see below), the attack's range and attack are boosted. The attack can be extremely useful against Light Infantry if deployed, as it can sometimes kill them outright. Deployment and Suppression Fire Deployment will increase range and damage (see above) and enable the Suppression Fire ability at the cost of denying movement and costing 1 movement to undeploy. Deploy on Capture Points to add an extra bit of protection. The ability is significantly less effective since the inclusion of suppression criticals, but can still be used as a powerful area of effect attack that can slow groups of infantry. Tips Don't use Storm Troopers if you can get two British Infantry, but get a Storm Trooper if you can only get one British Infantry-Two volleys from British Infantry will deal more damage than a single Storm Trooper. Category:Units